Cookies!
by Drexbann15
Summary: Ventus, Aqua, and Terra visit Agrabah together and Ventus finds a magic lamp. With three wishes... what will Ven wish for? Warning: Has stupid humor and some good jokes. Read if you dare... or if you're bored. :) Review too?


**Cookies!**

"Wow, this world is beautiful…" Aqua marveled at the gorgeous desert that she and her friends decided to visit on their day off.

"It's too hot!" Ven whined. "And I got sand in my-!"

"Ven!" She stopped him.

"I was going to say my mouth Aqua! What were you thinking of?" The blonde inquired.

"Nothing!" Aqua dropped it with a slightly red. "Never mind."

"Probably a lot cooler here at night," Terra added as the three of them were walking towards a city named after this world, Agrabah. "OW!"

"What's wrong Terra?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"I stubbed my toe on something!" Terra whined as he hopped on one leg caressing his injured piggy that went to the market.

"What is that?" Ven wondered as he picked up the object Terra's toe struck. "...It looks like a weird... metal... thing."

Aqua ignored Terra's pleas for healing assistance and addressed the innocent look the blonde expressed towards the object in his hands.

"Ven, that's a lamp. If it's magic, you're supposed to rub it and a magic genie will pop out and grant you three wishes." She explained.

Ven's sky-blue eyes widened in amazement like a small child in a candy store. "No...way..."

"Way~" Aqua smirked.

"Yeah Ven, give it a try." Terra encouraged as he recovered from his life-threatening injury.

Ven examined the magic lamp in his hands and he began to rub the metal like a madman! Then the lamp heard it's new owner call and it began to contort. Then it began to glow as it spewed forth a great blue smoke out of its spout.

"Woooooaaaahahhhh... OY! Man, is it good to be outta there!" Genie grinned as he cracked his neck by removing and cleaning out the cobwebs. "Thanks kid."

"Are you a... genie?!" Ven excitedly asked in awe as Terra and Aqua were still picking their jaws off the ground from this new character.

"Excuse me? Nah kid, I just rent the place out." Genie responded. "OF COURSE I'M THE GENIE! Look at me! I got no legs!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ven apologized.

"Don't sweat it kid. Allow me to introduce myself my name is... Genie... of the Lamp! You guys are going to love it, I gotta a big musical number and I-!"

"Actually, do you mind if we skip the song?" Terra politely asked.

Genie's optimistic face turned to gloom at this request. "But... I already ordered the sixty elephants and the stunt doubles..."

Genie's quivering lip was definitely working on Aqua and Ven, but Terra stood firm as he did not feel like listening to the song.

"Uh... Mr. Genie, I get three wishes right?" Ven wanted to clarify.

"You got it blondie, you're the one who rubbed it so you're my master. But there's some restrictions I gotta explain. RULE NUMBER ONE: I can't kill anybody." Genie demonstrated by decapitating his own head and catching it his hand. "You see my point."

"I would never want to kill anyone!" Ven affirmed.

"That's right." Aqua nodded.

"RULE NUMBER 2: I can't make anyone fall in love." Genie demonstrated by turning his entire head into a pair of giant lips and he smooched Terra's cheek, and his head changed back to normal. "You little cutie-poo~"

Terra looked outraged at the Genie until Ven and Aqua's laughter quelled any tension in the situation and he shrugged it off as comical.

"RULE NUMBER 3!" Genie suddenly turned green and slimy and he looked like a zombie as he terrified the three of them. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture! I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

Terra almost fainted when Zombie Genie grabbed him and nearly ate his brains but then he poofed away and returned to normal.

"Is that all?" Ven asked innocently.

"You can't make anyone fall in love with someone?" Terra wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"No can do, partner."

"Darn it." Terra cursed his perfect chance.

"What was that Terra?" Aqua responded.

"Oh nothing nothing!" Terra recovered himself with a slight blush.

"Alright, I think I know what I want my first wish to be." Ven stated.

"Well, spit it put kid I haven't got all day. I've got poker game with a flying carpet in thirty minutes." Genie joked.

"I'll have two Cokes and some chips." Ven smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?" Ven innocently asked his friends.

"Ven... You just used all of your wishes at once..." Terra face-palmed.

"Hahahaha, oh this kid is a riot!" Genie laughed so hard he split into two, literally. He sewed himself back up and addressed the blonde. "That was a good one, good thing you didn't say 'I wish'. Now what do you REALLY want?"

"Uhmm err..." Ven was panicking because he couldn't think of anything he desired more in the entire world besides some flipping Cokes and some chips! Then it came to him! "I wish for cookies! No... a shower of cookies!"

Genie's face grew super serious. "That is by far the best wish I have heard in all of my years of being a genie... You know what, I like you so instead of a temporary rain shower..." He snapped his fingers.

There in front of the three Keyblade heroes lay a portable Victorian-style bath tub and shower handle. Terra took it upon himself as he tests it out as he turned the handle... and the most amazing thing ever happened in modern history.

Cookies... cookies everywhere as they came out of the magic shower head and filled up the bath tub. The bulk of which were Oreos, but there was also every kind of cookie imaginable as they lay waiting to be eaten or bathed in...

Best. Wish. Ever.

But that was the first wish, how are we possibly going to top that?

"You're off to a great start, what will be your second wish?" Genie asked his blonde master.

Ven had his best thinking face on as he pondered any hidden desires he could possibly think of. He could wish for the three of them to become Keyblade Masters. But it didn't seem right to just wish for the titles...

"I wish... I had more wishes." Ven smiled.

"...Really?" Genie raised an eyebrow. "That never works kid. But I can't blame ya for trying."

"Okay... how about...?"

"Come on Ven! It's getting late; we don't want Master Eraqus to worry." Aqua reminded him.

"Yeah, if this would be me, I'd know exactly what I'd wish for." Terra crossed his arms.

"Terra, I wish you would just quiet down for a minute." Ven retorted as he was still concentrating.

"Oops. Sorry kid." Genie said as he flicked his finger and Terra's mouth disappeared!

Terra was shocked to find that his mouth was completely wiped from his face. He was scrambling, panicking, as his fingers searched for lips that were not there.

"Terra!" Aqua yelped in fear.

"Oh Terra! I'm so sorry!" Ven apologized with sincerity in his eyes as he was determined to use his last wish to correct his mistake.

"Don't worry kid. You said 'for a minute' so it should be back in three... two... one..." Genie counted down and Terra's mouth was returned.

Terra gasped. "That was... so weird... Hurry up and use your last wish so we can go home and feast on cookies Ven, I appreciate my mouth a lot more now."

"Alright. One wish left..." Ven thought frantically.

"I got it." Aqua suggested. "Why not wish for the peace of all the worlds, forever?"

"Too rich for my blood sister." Genie explained. "My magic can't spread that far and be maintained."

"Oh... alright. Ven?" Aqua said.

"I wish... for a new friend." Ven smiled.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I got just the girl in mind. She'll love you!" Genie replied happily as he snapped his blue fingers.

In a whirlwind of magical dust and sparkles, there was a portal created and out of it, the wish summoned a girl around the age of Ventus.

As soon as she saw Ventus she squealed with glee and quickly fainted then recovered herself in the hopes it would look less stupid if she were conscious.

"Oh my god! It's Ven!" She jumped up and down unable to contain her excitement at the sight of the curious Ventus.

"Hi." He waved.

"Ohmigosh! He just said hi to me!" She grinned from ear to ear.

But then the girl turned her attention to the tub-full of cookies right next to them...

"You have a cookie shower..." She marveled as she barely clung to her sanity.

"You want to come back with us and eat them?" Ven kindly offered.

"Are you kidding me!? Why would anyone say no to that?!" The girl was the most sure she had been in her entire life.

And the four of them headed back, and they used their cookie shower to its fullest potential. Master Xehanort and Vanitas tried to steal it. But, one does not simply steal a cookie-spewing shower. So the Light won that great battle.

They continued to feast and be merry. And it was glorious...

THE END

**A/N- I'm weird. But this story was dedicated to a friend of my mine who loves cookies and Ventus, so I combined the two. Thank you for reading this far. Cookie? (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
